La promesse rompue
by My Soul is your slave
Summary: Hermione attend la naissance de son premier enfant, mais elle a rompue sa promesse. Il y aura forcément des conséquences.
1. La promesse rompue

_Voici un nouveau texte, cette fois qui porte sur Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai tenté de faire une sorte de suspence qui fera peut-être ou peu-être pas son effet à vous de voir. Merci à Catie qui m'a était d'une aide précieuse sur ce texte et m'a permi de l'amélioré. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Tu ne le regarderas plus jamais comme avant, tu ne penseras plus jamais à lui de la même façon. Tu enterreras ces sentiments au fond de toi à jamais, tu dois tout oublier. A jamais. »

Jamais, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Elle s'était faite cette promesse après la bataille de Poudlard et l'avait rompue. Ron l'avait embrassée et tout d'un coup, elle avait trouvé un nouveau centre de gravité. Son corps n'était plus attiré par le sol, son cœur et son être tout entiers était possédé par cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle oublierait alors l'autre s'était-elle dit. Pourtant, il semblerait qu'on pouvait réellement éprouver de l'amour pour deux personnes à la fois. C'était un sentiment horrible, elle avait l'un mais pas l'autre. C'était comme si son cœur ne pouvait être rassasié par l'amour de Ron.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs années s'était écoulées. Elle l'avait revu et à chaque fois, elle s'était emballée : « C'est le moment ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas le regretter. » Et en effet, elle le regrettait, puisque à tout les coups, elle manquait de courage. S'il lui disait non, elle aurait mal, s'il lui disait oui, alors elle pourrait perdre Ron, et là aussi elle aurait mal. Quelle ironie ! Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre réputée pour son intelligence et son courage, était dans une impasse, incapable de trouver une solution et tétanisée par la peur.

— C'est normal d'avoir peur Hermione, la naissance d'un enfant, l'accouchement, ça fait toujours peur, surtout la première fois, lui dit Ginny calmement.

Hermione hocha la tête, en faisant mine d'être rassurée, alors qu'elle était rongée par la peur. Ce bébé allait arriver dans les heures à venir, mais elle n'était pas prête, loin de là. C'est à ce moment que Ron entra dans la chambre du centre de maternité de Sainte Mangouste, un sourire inquiet sur le visage et un bouquet d'arums à la main.

— Chérie ça va ? Harry m'a envoyé un patronus au ministère et je suis tout de suite venu. La tournure me semble bizarre à la lecture. Venu immédiatement ?

Elle allait lui répondre, mais une douleur la prit soudainement, et le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un cri déchirant. C'était parti, il arrivait. Plusieurs sage-mages entrèrent alors et emmenèrent Hermione dans une salle de travail, Ron courant derrière elle avec son bouquet toujours à la main. En arrivant dans le couloir réservé aux salle d'accouchement, la plus jeune des sage-mage se tourna vers lui.

— Monsieur, je suis désolé mais à partir de maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus suivre votre compagne.

Ron était complètement paniqué et bégayait, ne pouvant dire un mot.

— Je vais rester avec vous dans la salle d'attente et tout vous expliquer sur la procédure, n'ayez pas peur, venez avec moi, lui dit gentiment la sage-femme.

Le bébé cria, il allait donc bien. C'était un garçon. Hermione, encore étourdie, fut autorisée à le porter. La joie saisit son cœur, ce bébé elle l'aimait déjà, depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il était paisible dans ses bras, là où était sa place jusqu'au moment où elle croisa le regard de l'enfant. Elle fut prise de tremblement incontrôlable.

— Je vais chercher votre mari.

— NON, hurla Hermione.

—Que se passe-t-il madame ? questionna une infirmière.

—Je.. Je ne veux pas du bébé. Vous êtes bien toutes soumises au secret médical ?

Toutes hochèrent la tête. Hermione inspira profondément en regardant le bébé.

—Ce n'est pas l'enfant de mon mari... Je voudrais l'anonymat et confier cet enfant aux services d'adoptions magiques tout en protégeant mon identité. Cela reste entre vous et moi.

—Etes-vous en sûre Madame ? demanda l'une des sages-femmes.

Hermione était déchirée, meurtrie de l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-elle prendre cette décision ? Il le fallait ne cessait elle de se répéter pour elle-même. Ron s'en rendrait compte et alors leur couple si merveilleux volerait en éclat, son mari tellement aimant lui tournerait le dos lui si loyal. Et ce si petit bébé qui était là si paisible ne pourrait grandir heureux aimé par ces deux parents. Oui il le fallait, c'était le prix à payer.

— Oui j'en suis sûre, déclara Hermione en ravalant une larme.

Une infirmière pris alors l'enfant, tandis qu'une autre apporta les papiers nécessaires à Hermione. Elle regarda l'infirmière partir, on venait de lui arracher son bébé, non elle l'avait abandonné. Elle éclata en sanglot, le raz de marée qui l'emporté de l'intérieur était trop puissant. L'infirmière lui tapota le dos en murmurant de gentille parole comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée elle rempli les papiers sans problème, les yeux toujours un peu embrumés par les larmes, jusqu'à la case prénom. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Un prénom, il lui faut un prénom. Elle réfléchissait, et cela s'imposa soudain à elle. Sirius. Le prénom d'un homme de courage, car il en faudra à l'enfant. Puis elle signa les papiers et les tendit à une sage-mage.

L' infirmière le repéra aisément dans la salle d'attente. Elle était allée prendre des nouvelles en salle d'accouchement et avait quitté l'homme une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau ici, elle se préparait mentalement à ce qu'elle allait devoir dire. Cela arrivait souvent mais c'était la première fois qu'elle devait l'annoncer elle même à la famille. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'homme aux cheveux roux d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré.

—Monsieur je suis navré, votre femme va bien cependant... Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais hélas l'enfant est mort-né. Toutes nos condoléances, dit l'infirmière .

Elle posa une main sur son bras, un air désolé et compatissant sur le visage, puis elle se retourna et parti, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour cette famille endeuillée. Elle laissa donc Ron pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur.

Rose et Hugo jouaient dans le jardin en riant sous les yeux aimant de leurs parents. Ils étaient heureux et fières de leurs deux magnifiques enfants, et pourtant Ron ignorait qu'Hermione pensait souvent à son fils, Sirius. Elle avait rompu sa promesse environ neuf mois avant sa naissance de son premier enfant, et quand elle avait vu les yeux de son fils, elle avait compris. Des yeux gris, couleur d'acier comme ceux de son amant. C'était le fruit de sa promesse rompue, son enfant et celui de Drago.

* * *

_Tadadadam ! Alors ce suspence ? Réussi ou pas ? A vous de me le dire en me laissant un petit mot pour exprimer ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Merci de m'avoir lu, Katherine_


	2. Le réseau bleu

_Bonjour, vous êtes beaucoup à avoir aimé la promesse rompue et je vous remercie pour vos messages. Cependant je rappelle que pour le moment il n'y a pas de suite, seulement un début de projet dans ma petite tête._

_Mais je poste un nouveau chapitre ( qui n'en ai pas vraiment un). Je m'explique, le texte ci-dessous a été écrit durant un nuit HPF (Un thème, une heure pour écrire un texte sur ce thème)_

_Le thème ici, est en fait une image, qui m'a inspiré pour écrire un petit texte sur l'enfant d'Hermione et de Drago. Je poste donc ici, et non dans mon recueil de textes des nuits HPF. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci._

_Le lien de l'image _

_ . de blue-shamrock sur DeviantArt_

**Le réseau bleu**

Le petit garçon avançait, d'un pas souple, au milieu des champs vers un arbre solitaire. Il était pied nu, et porté en plus de son short et son T-shirt une écharpe. Sa maman l'avait grondé alors qu'il sortait de la maison.

« Mais enfin ! Tu vas attraper froid habillé comme ça, le printemps arrive à peine et ce n'est parce que le soleil brille qu'il va faire chaud dehors. » C'est ça que maman avait dit, alors pour lui faire plaisir il avait attrapé l'écharpe rouge qui traînait là, l'avait noué autour de son cou, avait souri puis enfin il était sorti.

Ce petit garçon était en fait un sorcier. Et s'il sortait ainsi c'est parce qu'il voulait contempler son secret. Seul sa maman connaissait le secret, alors elle n'était pas trop sévère quand il allait le voir.

Il arriva enfin au grand arbre. Il ferma la yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Et la il vit son secret. Il voyait un réseau de veines bleues s'étendre, il partait des racines et se rependait dans chacune des branches, jusqu'aux feuilles. C'était un très beau spectacle. Car l'arbre toute seule semblait plus que vivant avec son réseau. Toute autour était plat et n'avait pas beaucoup de bleu, alors que l'arbre, lui, en rayonnait.

Puis le petit garçons regarda ses bras, où il vit le même phénomène. Les rayons bleues pulsaient en lui aussi, ils répondaient à un battement d'origine inconnue, autre que son cœur et beaucoup plus rapide.

Sa maman lui avait dit « C'est un don, tu vois la magie circuler dans les êtres ». Mais lui, il avait beaucoup pleurait. Car il avait cru que c'était à cause de ça que sa vrai maman, celle qui l'avait porté dans son ventre, l'avait abandonné. Mais maman l'avait serré dans ses bras, ses longs cheveux blonds parcouru du réseau bleu l'entouraient chaleureusement pour le consoler. Et maman avait dit « Je t'aime Sirius, comme toute maman aime son enfant et ton don est un cadeau, il t'apportera beaucoup !»


End file.
